Mom
For more information, also check out the Family Tree and the Gallery. Kitty Pryde * Rebecca Pryde - Alive * Carmen Pryde - Alive Episode: X Impulse, On Angel's Wings Affiliation: U.S. Army Pilot (Carmen Pryde) Originally from: Illinois, USA Father A strict, generally stubborn man. He was at first reluctant to accept his daughter's mutation. However, after she saved both him and his wife from being crushed and seeing the alternative (becoming a delinquent like Avalanche), he allowed Kitty to join the X-Men under the tutelage of Professor Xavier. Mother A very doting mother of the loving sort. She preferred not to talk about the emergence of Kitty's powers as much as her husband, but was willing to let her teenage girl continue to live her life. After Kitty saved both she and her husband from being crushed and seeing how responsible she was with her new gift, she was more than glad to see her accepted into the Xavier Institute. Jean Grey * Jonathan Grey - Alive * Elaine Grey - Alive Episode: On Angel's Wings, Dark Horizon I Affiliation: History Teacher (Jonathan Grey) Originally from: Connecticut, USA Father Apart from a few brief appearances during Christmas and Jean's graduation from Bayville High, he hasn't been seen much. He, like his wife and second daughter, is a normal human with no evidence of mutation or powers. He's a professor, though of what subject is unknown. He and Professor Charles Xavier became friends while teaching together in college. Thus, it was easier for him to accept that Jean was a mutant, and hand her over to Xavier for help controlling her powers. Mother Like her husband, she hasn't been seen much apart from a few brief appearances during Christmas and Jean's graduation from Bayville High. She, also like her husband and second daughter, is a normal human. Unsurprisingly, it was a big shock when she discovered her daughter Jean was a mutant. She was very grateful when Professor Xavier offered Jean a place at the Institute to help her control her powers. Evan Daniels * Mr. and Mrs. Vivian Daniels- Alive Episode: Speed & Spyke Affiliation: None Originally from: New York, NY Not much is known about Evan Daniels' father. However, what is known about Evan's mother (Ororo's sister) is that lives in New York city with her husband. She showed up at Evan's basketball game, and after had a barbecue. On Christmas, Evan had a snowball fight with his dad, while Ororo and Vivian talked over coffee. Amanda Sefton * Mom & Dad - Alive Episode: The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Affiliation: None Originally from: New York Other than the fact Margali Sefton and Mr. Sefton are Amanda's parents, little else is known about them. She and her husband haven't been seen since the disastrous evening when Kurt visited their home and was exposed as a mutant by Todd Tolansky. Amanda's parents have since forbid their daughter from ever seeing Kurt again. There has been speculation about the reason. Reasons could include the fact that Kurt was a mutant, or that he and Todd trashed their house fighting over the holowatch itself. However, the two are still together. David Charles Haller * Gabrielle Haller & Charles Xavier - Alive (Divorced) Episode: Sins of the Son Affiliation: Independent, X-Men Originally from: Scotland Gabrielle Haller is the former wife of Charles Xavier and the mother of David Haller. She and Charles parted ways shortly after being married because his work kept him too busy for family, or so she thought. She kept the knowledge of David's existence from Xavier for many years until David's other personalities conspired to bring them together in a rather painful father-son reunion. Scott Summers * USAF Major Christopher, and Katherine Summers - Deceased Episode: The Cauldron II Affiliation: USAF (Christopher & Kettering Summers) Originally from: Anchorage, Alaska Major Christopher Summers, a pilot in the U. S. Air Force. Major Summers flew with his wife Katherine, and his sons Scott and Alex back from a vacation in his vintage private plane. During the flight, the plane was shot by lightning. Scott and Alex were told to jump out of the plane with the only available parachutes. The parachute, however, was unable to slow Scott's fall as it caught fire. After Scott suffered a head injury on landing, the injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his powers. The two were separated: Alex was adopted, and Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. When Scott woke up, he was told he was the only one found. Kurt Wagner * Birth Mother - Alive * Adopted Parents - Alive Episode: On Angel's Wings Affiliation: The Brotherhood (birth mother) Originally from: Germany When he was just a baby, Kurt Wagner was adopted by a farm couple in Germany. One day, when they were outside, they heard crying coming from a basket. Upon investigation, they discovered it was a baby who had most likely been abandoned because of his unfortunate appearance. Having (presumably) never had any children of their own, Mr. and Mrs. Wagner adopted the baby as their son and named him "Kurt." It is unknown whether Kurt has told them that he's found his birth mother, Mystique, though it's highly unlikely, since Kurt has never really considered her to be his mom. Rogue * Adopted Mom - Alive * Guardian - Alive Mystique - Rogue was born to an unknown mother and father, she fell into the care of the shape shifting Raven Darkholme when she was four, and Raven went to great lengths to hide her in a secluded area. The area she eventually chose was the backwater town of Biloxi, Mississippi. This is where Rogue grew up and where she considers home. Destiny - She is Rogue's guardian and care giver. It is unclear who took more care of Rogue, but it would seem it was Destiny, as they are shown in pictures together. Tabitha Smith * Marty Smith - Alive (dad's in Jail) * Amanda Smith - Alive (Separated) Episode: Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Affiliation: Thief, Conman Originally from: Roanoke, Virginia Mr. Smith is Tabitha's father. Soon after Tabitha came to live at Xavier's, Mr. Smith came to visit. It seems he's not supposed to have contact with his daughter, though and when Xavier refused to let him see her, he threatened to bring the media down on the Institute and let everyone know that they're all really mutants (this occurred before the revealing in Day of Reckoning). Eventually, he got his way and he talked Tabitha into helping him rob the school of its fundraising money, using her mother as a way of "guilting" her into doing it. The two get caught, though, and he's currently in jail. Father Mother Pietro & Wanda Maximoff * Erik Magnus Lehnsherr - Alive Episode: Strategy X Affiliation: The Brotherhood, & The Acolytes Originally from: Poland Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was a horrible father to both his children. He abandoned his youngest, Wanda, by committing her to a mental institution when she was 6 because of his lack of patience with her powers. He later left his other child, Pietro, when he was in his early teens, leaving him to be raised by a woman who had even abandoned her own son. They are both eventually left to live in a boarding house with three other teenagers, all of whom come from broken homes. Their mother, Magda Maximoff, is presumed dead, but never mentioned. Remy LeBeau * Jean-Luc LeBeau - Adopted Dad - Alive Episode: Cajun Spice Affiliation: Thieves Guild Originally from: New Orleans, LA, U.S.A. Remy's adopted father, Jean-Luc LeBeau, is the head of the Thieves Guild. He's ruthless and businesslike, even with his son, using him and his mutant powers to his own advantage to steal from others and destroy rival groups ( The Rippers) After seeing just how powerful some mutants can be he may try more recruiting in the future. Though his son was noble enough to rescue him when he was captured, the two do not see eye-to-eye, and Remy is no longer part of the Thieves Guild. Because in some ways, his father is just as bad as thugs like Julien. Danielle Moonstar * Black Eagle - Grandpa - Alive Episode: Ghost of a Chance Affiliation: Dark Hollow Originally from: Dark Hollow, NY Black Eagle is the only remaining inhabitant of Dark Hollow, near Bayville. Two years prior, his granddaughter Danielle vanished in a cave-in, and despite his efforts, she was not found. She was presumed dead. All the others left the area because of his granddaughter Danielle's mutant powers, believing her to be an apparition. Black Eagle, unaffected or unnoticing, steadfastly remained, though since then all he has done is remain at his home and sit on his rocking chair, since visitors are so rare. Recently, Kitty Pryde found Danielle, who remained alive with her mutant powers, and Black Eagle has been reunited with his granddaughter once more. Jubilee * Dr. Lee - Alive Episode: Mainstream Affiliation: Doctor Originally from: China Jubilee's dad came to pick her up, after the discovery of mutants, he felt his daughter was in danger. Appearance Category:Africa Category:Thieves Guide Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Mom & Dad Category:Family Tree